Harry Potter and the awakening of the elves
by midnight rulers
Summary: AU fifteen year old Harry Potter has been living with the high elves for little less than ten years, and now, upon receiving a letter, decides to finally go to Hogwarts, where a new-born dark lord awaits him...
1. Prologue I

Harry Potter and the awakening of the elves by Midnight rulers  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Evil plans  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any character. I do not intend to use this story for a commercial purpose.  
  
In a manor, somewhere in the north of England, someone known by the name of Voldemort was standing in his quarters, thinking about a long- forgotten subject - the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.  
  
It had been a long time since any news had gotten to him about Harry Potter. The last time he remembered someone mentioning his name was five years ago, in a meeting, when his spies had found out that Albus Dumbledore, his fiercest enemy, was Potter's secret keeper. Of course, at the time, he completely ignored why someone as powerful as Dumbledore would want to protect a mere child. It had been hard news, because he knew that whatever he did, Dumbledore would be safely hidden at Hogwarts, thus rendering impossible to find the boy's whereabouts.  
  
But today, this was about to change.  
  
For this day would be the 5th year since the Fidelius charm was cast on Harry James Potter, which meant it would need to be renewed to work properly.  
  
And fortunately his spies had found the hour when Dumbledore would come back to cast the spell, and had established that there would be about ten minutes between the ending of the spell, and its renewal.  
  
It was enough to kidnap Potter and bring him to his fortress. He had already fixed the proper locating spells that would tell him the exact address of Potter after the Fidelius charm's expiration. A group of his most highly skilled death eaters, that would be led by Lucius Malfoy, his right-handed man, was ready for action at the edge of his anti-apparition ward.  
  
But right now, he was about to enter his meeting chambers, where he would review his plan one last time, to make sure it was flawless.  
  
As he entered, all his servants swept to their feet, greeting his entrance with the utmost respect. He sneered at them.  
  
" Tonight, my death eaters, one more obstacle will stand out of my way. Tonight, we will rid the world of this lucky infant, Harry Potter." He watched in contentedness as they cheered at his affirmations. " Tonight, we will kidnap the Potter boy, and bring him here, where we can make him get what he has always deserved" Humongous cries of cheering wailed trough to chamber ' Fools' he thought ' how easily they can be controlled.'  
  
" Lucius, how are going the preparations?" he asked to a figure situated in his inner circle.  
  
"Our squad is ready to strike my lord, we only await your command" the figure replied, bowing slightly, head hung in respect.  
  
" You shall only move when you receive the order, is that understood?"  
  
" Yes my lord"  
  
" Very well" he said, then continued in a louder voice" WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? MOVE!"  
  
He watched as they all filed out of the room, seemingly afraid of staying in his presence any longer. ' Finally', he thought ' Tonight, Harry Potter will be mine'  
  
***  
  
At number four, Privet Drive, everything was running normally. The Dursley were watching television, and Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard, as usual. Today he had been lucky; he was able to get juice instead of water for dinner. 'Not that it makes any difference when the juice is expired' he thought, as he sat there, marveling about how much his hair needed cleaning, since the dust from the cupboard fell over him each time Dudley descended the stairs. To increase the trouble, his hair refused any kind of brush, staying always messy, sticking to dust even more.  
  
Currently, he was trying to sleep, and, failing miserably, resented on hearing his cousin wailing for some candies.  
  
" MUMMY, ME WANT CHOCOLATE!" Dudley, the Dursley' son bellowed, pointing a glistening chocolate wrapping.  
  
" But duddykins dear, you already ate all the chocolates mummy and daddy bought you for your birthday" Responded Petunia, Harry's aunt  
  
" ME WANT CHOCOLATE!! DUDY WANT CHOCOLATE!!" he said, beginning one of his famous temper tantrums, where he would usually end up breaking a piece of furniture.  
  
'God' he thought, 'Dudley is older than me and he can't even speak correctly.' As he tried to fall asleep again, he heard a sound of crashing coming from the kitchen.' Well, another broken furniture. I wonder if it was a chair or the table this time' Then, hearing another crash, slightly stronger, he added ' Or maybe both'  
  
Finally convinced by Dudley's breaking frenzy, his aunt resented at giving some chocolate, making the home silent again, allowing Harry to turn around in his makeshift bed, then falling into a light and uncomfortable slumber.  
  
***  
  
"Only three minutes left" Lucius Malfoy announced to his band of Death Eaters "And then we will get the address of the Potter boy"  
  
"How much time do we have?" asked Dolohov, a death-eater engaged in the assault  
  
"We will have ten minutes after the address appears to take the Potter boy out of wherever we have to go, and bring him to the headquarters."  
  
"Why can't we stay more than ten minutes? Even if some Aurors show up, we could take them out easily." said another death eater.  
  
"Fool!! Do you think that an Auror will come to cast a Fidelius charm? Dumbledore himself will be there, and we stand no chance against him!! We simply can not fail to bring Potter within ten minutes!"  
  
"What if we do?" asked a young death-eater, apparently on his first mission but who was rather talented for his age according to Malfoy, therefore selected to participate in the mission.  
  
"If that is the case, then we are as good as dead..." At those words, many people could be seen shivering slightly, even if it was the middle of the summer.  
  
As the group waited, seconds passed slowly, until finally a parchment disposed on the table began to glow slightly, ink being etched on its surface, until finally words formed: i4, Privet Drive, Surrey./i  
  
"GO! WHAT ARE YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS WAITING FOR? HURRY UP!! " bellowed Malfoy.  
  
Several loud cracking noises followed Malfoy's order that consequently left the room deserted.  
  
It had begun. 


	2. Prologue II

Harry Potter and the awakening of the elves by Midnight rulers  
  
CHAPTER TWO - A new world  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any character. I do not intend to use this story for a commercial purpose.  
  
As they apparated to Privet Drive, they were surprised to see the kind of house Harry Potter lived in. They had all thought he would be staying in a huge manor, guarded by a dozen of guards. Quickly settling in the situation, Lucius Malfoy started giving out orders.  
  
"Nott, Avery, Lestrange, get to the garden to make sure they don't escape. Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, stand guard around the house and tell us if Dumbledore gets here early. The rest of you, follow me inside."  
  
'It is easier than I thought it would be' thought Malfoy' surely it will be easy to find Potter'  
  
In the cupboard at number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter had just awakened, feeling a bit lightheaded from the dust around him, and hid back aching.  
  
He was thinking about how better his life would be, had his parents lived. He imagined he had a younger sister, with black hair and green eyes, whom he would play with all day.  
  
How long he sat there, he could not tell, but after some time, a loud bang reverberated trough the house, shaking its foundations, and Harry, startled, jumped from his seated position on the floor, his skull hitting a low shelf with a thumping noise, then he fell with a crash and knew no more.  
  
In the living room, the Dursley were sitting around a table, fussing over Dudley who had said his first sentence correctly, when, with a loud crashing noise, the front door was blown off its hinges and a group of masked and robed men stormed in. The one standing in front, apparently the leader, looked around and, having seen the three persons in the living room, advanced toward them, with two others, their wands unwaveringly trained on the family.  
  
"You there!" he said, looking at Vernon "Where is the boy?"  
  
"W-what?" came the stuttered reply  
  
"THE BOY, HARRY POTTER, WHERE IS HE?" asked a yelling Lucius Malfoy  
  
"I-In t-th-the c-clo-closet, s-sir." said Vernon, still stuttering, pointing at the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
"Very well, since you proved useful, you shall not suffer. AVADA KEDAVRA" a shriek and a squeal could be heard from Petunia and Dudley as their relative fell to the floor, dead.  
  
"You two, is there anything else you wish to say?" he asked the two remaining Dursley who were transfixed in terror"No? Are you sure? Very well. Kill them" he then said to a death eater positioned nearby.  
  
"Well, what are you all waiting for? GO GET HIM" he yelled at all present.  
  
"Sir, we can't touch him, there is a shield around him" said a man standing in front of the cupboard, his face reflecting green light from the closet.  
  
"Try to break the shield! Just hurry! We have only four minutes left." replied Malfoy.  
  
"It won't come undone, sir, it's just too strong!" said the death eater after casting some well-chosen spell on the eerie green shield.  
  
"Then use an unforgivable!"  
  
"AVADA-"  
  
"NOT THIS ONE YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! IMPERO!" he then gave out a surprised look as the spell was seemingly absorbed by the shield. "Rookwood, how much time do we have left?" he asked a death eater not too far away  
  
"About two minutes sir." He replied, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Darn! Everyone come here, we need to cast a simultaneous spell if we want to break the-"However, at that moment, Macnair burst throughout the front door, panting.  
  
"Sir, there is someone approaching quickly!" Macnair said though gasps of air.  
  
"Then we have failed, for Dumbledore has come earlier." he said, sending chills down everyone's spine as the implications of the statement dug in their heads.  
  
"Everyone apparate away, NOW!" Following his order, the popping sound of apparating disturbed the room, leaving it empty of inhabitants, bar the slightly shivering boy unconscious in the cupboard nearby.  
  
In the mean time, outside of the house, two pointy-eared, human-like beings were walking toward number four Privet Drive.  
  
"Cirgon, are you sure that you felt a critical shield nearby?" asked the first to his comrade.  
  
"I'm telling you there is an elf nearby that needs help, otherwise I wouldn't have felt a critical shield erected" replied the other elf, Cirgon.  
  
"Anyway, we're here now." As they went through the house, they saw the three still figures on the ground.  
  
"Must have been a band of wizard. I think they were thieves, they have ran away when they saw us coming." said Cirgon. Then as he saw the green light emanating from the cupboard, he called the other. "Hey, Mitran, come and see that, I think I found him"  
  
Then, as Cirgon approached the cupboard, he let out a surprised yelp at seeing its inhabitant. "By Iluvatar, a human!"  
  
"But he has the shield around him, he can't be human!" said Mitran  
  
"A half-breed, probably..." replied Cirgon  
  
"Then we won't take him with us, we have to leave him here. Besides, I'm sure his family wouldn't like us to take him-"  
  
"They are dead! I saw their bodies on the floor! We can't leave him here, he is a mere child, he can't survive alone!" said Cirgon  
  
"Listen, Cirgon" said Mitran"I am not going to burden myself with a mere human-"  
  
"But he has elven powers, he has the shield!" replied a slightly frustrated Cirgon.  
  
"Powers or not he still has human blood in him, and I am not taking him with me!"  
  
"I know what we can do!" said Cirgon" My latest servant has died last week in a hunting expedition. I could probably use this child as a servant!" said a triumphant -looking Cirgon.  
  
"Very well, but I do not want to hear from him on the way back home" said Mitran.  
  
"Of course" said Cirgon eyes dancing happily at the prospect of having another servant.  
  
"Well, Hurry up, we don't have all day" said Mitran, walking out of the house, Cirgon carrying Harry right behind him.  
  
A few seconds later, a popping noise could be heard as Albus Dumbledore apparated on the site, in search of Harry Potter. Unbeknownst to him, Harry had left Privet Drive earlier, not to be seen by another man for the next ten years.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I was kind of taken out by school work lately. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, the ending of the prologue. Next chapter, the story begins ten years later, with Harry living with the elves. And for all of you who were wondering, the critical shield is an ability that all elves have to create a shield around them when they are in danger.  
  
Yana5- Harry (as said in this chapter) is not an elf, but rather has elven blood in him, which is why he could erect (unconsciously) the critical shield. Yami Rose- Thanks for reading the story, I hope the following chapters will meet your expectations. Hermione HP- Glad you liked the story! It's always good to know that some people enjoy what I write.  
  
A/N: I also plan on making the chapters gradually longer.  
  
Read/Review! 


	3. Chapter 1: A New Life

Harry Potter and the awakening of the elves by: Midnight rulers  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, please forgive me.... It's just those stupid exams, I need to study because I have been neglecting certain responsibilities... It probably won't happen again...I hope...well enough talking, here's the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: The new life  
  
Harry woke up from a nightmare, again. They were becoming like a routine since he came to this place...the place that he now called home. He thought about his past with the Dursleys, it was a lot more worse than what he was experiencing now. The fact that he now lived in a place were there wasn't a single human being, except himself ,didn't help but at least elves weren't as cruel as the Dursleys... and they kind of looked like humans...and he was free to wander around the city when he was done with his work... , in fact, he was way better off here, he concluded. However, there was only one, but major, downside to his current life, he was labeled as a slave. It wasn't really a harsh job but more of a "house maid" kind of a job: gardening, fixing fences, cleaning up stuff and pretty much any kind of manual labor. Of course, he didn't get paid for any of it, the only thing he got was three meager meals a day and a a roof over his head. He didn't mind the work, he was already used to it with the Dursleys, but what he hated was his status. Slaves weren't very respected, in fact, they weren't at all, they were treated as the scum of the society. It was taboo to talk about it but the people tried, in subtle ways, to take off any dignity they had: giving them queer looks, always placing them in the furthest spot during a public event, harsh language... On the other hand, he wasn't the only one. There where many slaves in this elf city. Most of them were descendents of prisoners of war, because now, due to the alarming decrease in pure blood elf population, the numerous clans had decided to unite, making everlasting peace so that they can live unnoticed by muggles and wizards all around the world. Harry had even made a friend with one of them. His name was Feon. Well he wasn't really a friend, the only thing that separated him from the others was that he treated Harry with less disgust than the others, something near sympathy. Even slaves, thought less worse, had a grudge against humans.  
  
It was now approximately 5 in the morning, according to the solar clock he drew on the floor beside his shabby bed. Harry wanted go outside, to get some well needed fresh air, and mostly to enjoy some solitude in the forest, without people looking at him all the time and slipping snide remarks. After that he could start his domestic chores before Cirgon, his master, would get up.  
  
Cirgon wasn't really mean with Harry, all he wanted was that Harry finishes his work as asked and that he be left alone. The less contact the better. The first few weeks, when he arrived, he tried to ask him questions on how he got here, why and, although he didn't care much, what in the world happened to the Dursley's. His master never answered him properly, always saying that he would find out in due time...  
  
Pushing those thoughts out his mind, Harry continued his journey towards the outer limits of the city, were the dark forest laid. The forest was known to harbor dangerous creatures, some deadly and that was the reason Harry went there. Everyone was afraid to go there and that gave Harry the perfect opportunity to have some peace and quiet. Strangely enough, Harry had never encountered any dangerous creatures, yet, because today, his streak of luck was about to end...  
  
A/N: Well its pretty short but now that the boring (but necessary) intro to the new life is over , we'll get to the action! Sorry for not being able to respond to the reviews but like I told you, I'm in a tight spot... next chapters should come more quickly. please R&R !!!!!!! 


End file.
